


风雨同舟/Standing in the rain

by Lingqi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingqi/pseuds/Lingqi
Summary: 一个有关成长的简单故事。





	1. (一)

医疗湾的感应门无声地滑向两侧，Chekov离得远远便能看见Sulu坐在被抬高的检查床上。身穿黄衫的舵手微微弓着背，稍稍有些长的黑色发梢散布在脖颈。他低低向下垂着眼睛，目光紧紧盯在自己的脚尖上。

估计是听到了Chekov匆匆忙忙跑来促急的呼吸，亚裔青年抬起头，像是确认一样，喃喃道，“Pasha? ” 听到男孩担心到颤抖的声线，舵手抿了抿唇，试图露出一个微笑。“别担心，没什么大问题。”

站在一旁握着三录仪的McCoy张了张口，想要打断他，却被舵手淡淡的声音抢先了，“我…看不见东西了。”

Chekov像是被人冲着面门猛得打了一拳，双眼睁的大大，一时一句话也说不出来。

Sulu的声音像是白纸上炭笔画出的线条，鲜明，锋利，不带丝毫温度。被抬高了的检查床让Sulu的双脚距地面有些距离，为他交叠着前后小幅晃荡的双脚提供了充分的借口。舵手仅仅是陈述了最表层的现象，却已经把医疗湾小小隔间的空气牢牢桎梏。

医生深吸了一口气，“暂时的，Mr. Sulu。” 接着他转向Chekov，简扼说明了情况。是Sulu在带队外勤的时候，被星球的原住民用液体喷射枪击中眼部，初步诊断是带有毒素的液体感染了眼部神经，造成的视线受阻。可是三录仪只能检测出感染的区域，而进取号上的手术室不足以完成全部治疗动作，只能简单地封锁毒素使其不再进一步扩散。按照医生的安排，要等到飞船一周后进入约克镇补给的时候，登岸进行手术彻底清理毒素。

“唯一的问题在于，”医生的眉头皱了皱，“我们没法断定毒素的种类，也没法确定在这一周内会造成什么后果。也许不会有任何影响，也许会有不可逆的危害。”

Chekov听着医生的解释，大半注意力却还是集中在Sulu身上。亚裔青年的周身平日永远环绕着的静谧的氛围，此时此刻变成一个悄无声息却氤氲着满满无助的漩涡，他在被夺走视力的同时，也像被撕去伪装的动物，迫不得已从缝隙里把一贯掩藏得好好的情绪展露无遗。 

他不是不会担忧，不会伤心，不会迷茫。恰恰相反，他与所有人感知一样的负面情绪，之后默默地把他们藏在自己身后，给身前稚嫩的俄罗斯男孩遮风挡雨。

Chekov心里小小的一块抽跳着疼痛，他一直依赖着Sulu强大平稳的精神世界，一直索取对方背后让人无比安心的的力量，却从来不曾想过Sulu会疲惫，会脆弱。Chekov完全没法去想眼前一片漆黑的Sulu心中到底藏了多少悲伤和挫败，他更不能确切知道亚裔青年把多少恐惧紧紧锁死在眼眶。

但他希望他能分担，哪怕微不足道。他不愿是那个需要Sulu保护的人，如果可以，尽管现在的他还无法做到与Sulu一样，但总有一天，他能成长到和爱人并肩而立，他也能给Sulu一块或许小小的，但绝对明媚的天空。

“Mr. Chekov,” 医生唤他，“你可以和Mr. Sulu回房休息了，如果有任何不适，请立刻联系我，随时。”

Sulu把手搭上Chekov的左臂，他指尖紧紧扣着男孩的胳膊，哪怕关节发白都没有丝毫放松的迹象。亚裔青年绷紧肌肉，迟疑地迈不开步子。男孩退了几步，站到青年身后，肩膀贴着肩膀，温热的手掌附在青年的右肩，俨然一个完完整整饱含保护意味的拥抱。青年像是感到了男孩掌心潮湿的暖意，和男孩传达给他从皮肤纹路蔓延到全身的安心可靠，眼底有一闪而过的笑意。

“Hikaru，你一直照顾着我，这次让我来照顾你。” 男孩发音里柔软的的卷舌音和微微上扬的尾音一股脑钻进Sulu的耳朵，让那些被他埋在心底的不安痒痒地蒸发殆尽。


	2. （二）

Sulu仔细地分辨着脚下的足音，那些带着脆脆的回响的，应该是走在医疗湾和电梯之间的通道发出来的。而那些不甚清晰，听起来闷闷的，则多半是走在休息室所在的铺满吸声材料的甲板上。等到身后Chekov示意自己停下脚步，Sulu毋需提醒便知道是到了两个人的寝室。他向左让了让，等着男孩把密码锁打开。

先是门锁发出一声熟悉的“咔哒”，之后是男孩包裹住自己右手的热热的手掌，Sulu试探着向前迈出一步，站定在房间里。房间里充满了两个人一起生活棉花糖一样交融的气息，Sulu甚至能闻到男孩凉凉的薄荷味的须后水弥散在四周，让他莫名地放松下来。Sulu扶着床沿，在属于自己的那一半床坐下。像是突然想起来什么一样，他抬起头唤了一声，“Pasha?”

Chekov看到Sulu对着一团空气喊出自己的名字，突如其来的悲伤砰砰地击打他的心脏，让他不自觉地眼眶发胀。男孩迅速而小心地移动到Sulu面对的方向，仿佛一开始就站在那里一样。“ 什么事Hikaru? ” 俄罗斯男孩海蓝色的眸子牢牢注视着亚裔青年琥珀褐色的虹膜。

“这些天要麻烦你照顾我了，” Sulu听到男孩儿在自己面对的方向，宽慰地顿了顿，“我会尽力尽快适应的，别担心。”

Sulu没有听见男孩的回答，有些疑惑地皱了皱眉。Chekov还是没有出声，只是径直走了过去，微微弓起腰环抱住Sulu。Sulu搂着男孩精瘦的腰身，手掌下是那人的柔软结实的肌肉。俄罗斯男孩干燥的手指向上移动直到贴在Sulu的脸颊上，像一个缄默的吻。

“Hikaru，”Sulu从来没听过男孩声音这么的沙哑，郑重得如同一夜长大了。“你不要总说’Pasha别担心’这样的话，明明你才是那个需要安慰的。我说会好好照顾你的，就一定会好好对你负责。”

Sulu黑漆漆的眼前突然浮现一个金色的毛茸茸小熊在白茫茫的雪原上给了自己一个大大大大的拥抱，带着寒意的阳光把温暖寄托在风中，逆着吹拂小熊的毛发，因为贴的足够近的缘故，Sulu能看清每一根金黄的绒毛上闪着的跳动的光。

他拉低男孩的身子，含着笑意稳稳地在男孩发顶落下一个吻，“那就把我交给你了，Pasha。”

 

 

尽管Chekov说的很一副信心满满的样子，说自己可以好好照顾Sulu，可是内心怀疑的小鼓敲个不停。从小到大，由于不断跳级的缘故，他总是周围人群里最年少的那个，没有人会依赖于他的关怀。Chekov站在浴室外面，眉头纠作一团。

到底要不要帮Hikaru洗澡？

Hikaru的眼睛不方便，没法看到，万一洗澡的时候跌到了怎么办？但是…男孩揉了揉脑袋，Hikaru本质上应该是一个对亲密接触很不适应的人。尽管他从没提过，可Chekov能看出来，在其他船员友好的拍肩时，Sulu会不被察觉的绷紧肌肉，向后躲开。Chekov觉得 “帮助Sulu洗澡”这个选项，一定不会是亚裔青年喜欢的那个。

“Pasha，拜托一会儿能在洗澡的时候帮我一把？” 亚裔青年温和的嗓音炸响在俄罗斯男孩的耳畔。

搞什么？！Chekov感觉一股明显的热流窜上自己的双耳，连带灼烧过脖颈。“好…！”


	3. Chapter 3

亚裔青年坐在浴缸里，湿漉漉的皮肤被比体温略高的水在脸颊蒸透出粉色。泛着热气的水极为轻缓地拍在腰畔，一下一下，像是绵长的呼吸一样。

Chekov脱去黄色的制服，只穿着内里作为底衬的黑色紧身汗衫。原本空间富余的盥洗间因为两个人显得有些拥挤，弥散开雾蒙蒙的温热水气把男孩身上濡得微潮。男孩动了动手指，试图把粘在身上的衣料拽开，不料动作稍微大了些，凉凉的指腹擦过青年冒着热气的肩膀。

Sulu不知道自己是不是因为眼睛看不到，其他的感官敏感得可怕，男孩手指的温度像是电流一样传导全身，Sulu甚至以为，男孩干燥的指尖足以在自己被水打湿滑的肩头留下擦蹭过的印记。

Chekov把手伸进热水里捂暖，“抱歉Hikaru，刚刚我的手太冰了，现在怎么样？”说着手指试探地触了触青年的胳膊。

“这样很好，” Sulu笑了笑，像是感受到了Chekov的茫然，小小的提示了一下，“我们从洗头开始…？”

男孩从鼻腔里“嗯”了一声，算作回应。男孩把水温调好，拿着花洒贴近青年的头发。Sulu本就黑色的头发被水润湿显得颜色更深，贴在青年的脸颊两旁。Chekov取来香波，揉搓出泡沫，轻轻地堆在青年发上。男孩细细长长的手指穿插在青年的发丝间，温柔地将泡沫抹匀，指节一伸一屈地揉搓。

“像大狗。” 男孩喃喃道。

“抱歉？” Sulu有点怀疑自己的耳朵。

“我说，Hikaru，这样好像小时候给家里的黑色拉布拉多大狗洗澡。” 男孩像是止不住一样咯咯的笑出声音，随手把泡沫堆在Sulu脑袋上，看人脑袋上顶着一个古怪的发包，笑得更放肆了。

Sulu闭着眼睛都知道男孩把自己的脑袋搞成了什么样子，无奈地长舒一口气，也不由自主地跟着男孩笑作一团。

“Pasha, ” Sulu试图装出生气的样子，却控制不住自己的嘴角。“别笑了，快过来冲掉。”

显而易见，他失败了。

 

Sulu擦干身子，换好黑色汗衫，犹豫了一下决定忽视自己嘀嗒着掉水的发梢，准备把一天的疲劳扼死在床铺。

Chekov一条腿刚搭上床，看到Sulu发梢滚下的水珠沿着脖颈分明的线条滑落，在青年的锁骨稍作停顿，之后彻底消失在人黑色汗衫的胸口。俄罗斯男孩皱了皱眉，转身小跑着回了盥洗间，再回来时侯手里多了条新毛巾。

“Hikaru我帮你把头发擦干吧，” 男孩不容拒绝的口吻，“我小时候妈妈说过，不擦干头发睡觉对身体不好的。”

Sulu注意到男孩“妈妈”的发音带了浓浓的鼻音，背对着床边坐直身子，“好。”

Chekov从来不知道Sulu的头发会这么有趣，明明之前都是一丝不苟，甚至在早上连翘都几乎不翘起来一根。可是也不知道经过自己的手发生了什么，细密柔软的黑色发丝抖落表层的水分之后变得格外蓬松，乱乱地耷在亚裔青年额头上，让本就显得比实际年龄小的Sulu看起来像是星际学院里毛手毛脚的学生，或者是女生宿舍楼下苦苦等候一员。

等到头发差不多干了，Chekov压上床铺，躺在另一侧的Sulu体贴的挪了挪位置。明明床一点都不小，可俄罗斯男孩硬是要和爱人紧紧的挤在一起。Sulu无比稔熟地伸出一侧胳膊让男孩枕着，另一只手搂住男孩的腰际。

Sulu从小到大养成也戒掉过无数的习惯，而他也乐于去归类。就像每天的击剑和对植物永远无微不至的照顾，与其说是天天的喜爱不如说早已成为了生活的一部分。

就像是不知道什么时候他养成了把胳膊给一个黄棕色毛茸茸的脑袋充做枕头的习惯，这让他收获了一份能够吹打在自己颈窝，极为规律的暖暖吐息。


	4. （四）

Pavel Chekov并没有意识到第一个晚上的安然无事有多么难能可贵。

 

最先暴露出的问题，是在第二天的一早。以往Sulu一向起的比Chkov早，每天等男孩迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，就能看到亚裔青年已经换好了执勤制服，笔挺的线条勾勒出Sulu颀长的身型，而象征着指挥部的胸章则安稳地帖服在左侧胸口。Chekov往往喜欢借着不清醒的睡意，伸手扯着Sulu明黄色的衣角，任性至极地索要一个落在额头的早安吻或者是一个擦过耳畔带着洗漱留下的凉凉水汽的拥抱。

现在为了照顾Sulu，Chekov特意将腕表闹钟调到震动模式压在枕下。等到脸颊传来酥麻的颤动，男孩连忙轻手轻脚地坐起，掐掉闹表。房间里壁灯把冷白的光投影在金属色的墙壁，模拟出一副黎明天刚刚亮起的样子。

Chekov抬起右手，用掌根揉了揉眼睛，习惯使然伸手探向身侧的人。一伸手Chekov就感到不对劲，亚裔青年的肌肉在贴身汗衫下绷得紧紧，汗水顺着线条分明脖颈淌下，眉头纠缠在一起。Sulu浅浅的喘息连续急促地逸散在空气中，浓密睫毛被转动的眼球带得轻颤，在脸颊上留下破碎的阴影。他的双手在被单下像是被空气铐住，每一根神经都在全力挣扎，修剪的整齐的指甲深深的陷进掌心，力道之大让Chekov没法不担心Sulu会不会弄伤自己。

Sulu在做噩梦，尽管没法亲临青年的梦境，Chekov也能感受到其中刻骨的寒意和被青年压抑住的尖叫。

 

“Hikaru，Hikaru?” Chekov连忙翻身，敛着力推了推Sulu肩膀，试图把青年从梦魇中唤醒。然而Sulu没有丝毫醒来的迹象，反而蜷缩得更紧，似乎能凭空生出什么掩体。Chekov比计算机还要快的大脑飞速运转，他搜刮着记忆的边缘，脑子里闪现为数不多从噩梦里惊醒的回忆，可没有一条能与现在状况相吻合，甚至有丝毫相近的。无助和惶恐像是炭化的灰烬，簌簌地落满全身，压得他生疼。

Chekov考虑了一下，要不要把Mr. Sulu揍昏？不知道昏过去的人还会不会做噩梦？男孩咬咬牙，抬起点身子，长腿向侧面伸展，跨坐在Sulu身上。Chekov伸长胳膊，双手包裹着青年的手掌，手指稍微用力地插进青年的手心，试图让青年的掌心免受虐待。

随后他被结结实实地打了。

不是那种学校树林里面宣泄着私愤毫无章法地殴打，也不是格斗课上搭档按照课本上指导一下一下地轻轻打在预估的部位，也不是登上陌生星球被能把自己装下的高大异族人猛烈致命的攻击。在他企图撬开Sulu的手掌的一瞬间，还在噩梦状态中的青年登时如同一把出鞘的刃，抬脚踢上男孩的小腿，左拳则同时藏着力击在男孩的腹部。男孩由于重心不稳，一下子向左侧空出来的位置倒去，青年利落不带犹豫地翻身压住他，一条腿屈起压在男孩膝盖钳制，另一条腿抵在男孩两腿中间，Chekov屏住呼吸，一动不敢动。Sulu一只手按住Chekov右侧上臂，另一只手则靠近男孩的脖颈，随时等待着下一个动作。

 

Chekov意识到揍晕Sulu的机会应该是没了，或者说是从来没存在过。Hikaru哪怕入梦，都是一把睡着了的武士刀。

“Hikaru，你醒醒，” Chekov一边提防着Sulu随时要掐握住自己脖子的手，一边焦急地呼唤青年，只能抬起来一点点的右手习惯性地拉着Sulu的衣角，“你醒醒！！是我，Pasha！！Hikaru你在做噩梦，求求你快点睁开眼睛！！” Chekov欣慰地看着Sulu没有下一步动作，像是被按了暂停的电影，维系着这个动作。

又过了一会，Chekov看着Sulu身体一下子消了蓄积的力，几乎没有任何征兆地向前倾倒，Chekov大睁着眼睛，没来得及反应就听见两个人头撞在一起的巨响。

Chekov睡眠不足又遭到撞击的脑子晕乎乎地觉得这声巨响能吵醒整艘星舰。男孩蹑手蹑脚地戳戳青年，发现对方俨然一副安静沉睡的样子。又抬眼看了看时间，对于叫起来青年还是有些早。于是Chekov爬起来，为了防止床铺的震动，一点点挪动着下床。他钻进洗漱间，忽视隐隐作痛的小腿和因为腹部震荡而干呕的欲望，拧开出水口，让水流细巧无声地流出来，汇聚在手掌。男孩像一块吸音海绵一样安静地完成了洗漱，生怕弄出一点点异响扰了Sulu片刻安宁的休息。

Sulu在跟平时几乎丝毫不差的时候才起来，Chekov还从来没见过这样刚起床，头发因为压在枕头上而耸着，眼神一片迷茫的Sulu。

“早安，Hikaru。” Chekov尽管知道对方看不见，却抑制不住自己脸上的笑容。  
“早安，Pasha。”

“你晚上在做噩梦，抱歉我…没能叫醒你。” 男孩低垂着眼睛，“如果没有休息好的话可以再多睡一会儿的，医生给我们两个都请了假。”

青年摇摇头示意毋需休息，皱着眉头回想着，“我梦见了剋劳那次，” 他咽了咽喉咙，“那两个人冲进舰桥的时候，舰长没能及时赶到，你被他们的枪打中了。”

“我和他们打起来了，却没法救你。” 他顿了顿，算作总结。

Chekov心被无形的力量狠狠地拧碎，再蘸着强烈的保护欲和几乎能冲破他皮肤的爱拼凑在一起。男孩试着别让自己声线颤抖，但他没法确定自己是不是做得很完美。

“那只是个梦Hikaru，” 男孩的细语轻轻落下，像粉末一样飘在空气中，“别担心，我一直都在你身边。”

男孩不免又有些好笑地反应过来自己在Sulu梦里的“角色”，弹了弹舌头补上一句调笑，“但我很开心你为了我报仇。”


	5. Chapter 5

（五）

Pavel Chekov数不清看过多少次企业号从几乎没有光亮的外太空进入约克镇的景象，隧道里交替闪烁充当指示的红蓝灯光，还有簇拥在主舰四周灵巧的小型引领机阵，像是身体的一部分一样亲切熟悉。他甚至可以复述下来标准英语的女声提示音里的每一个间隔和停顿，哪怕是用一副俄罗斯口音。他坐在公共休息区，手指抵在舷窗的双层玻璃上，不自觉地把音调扬起，对着旁坐着的黑发青年说道，“我们进港了，我看到云桥已经架起来了！” 男孩又贴近了些玻璃，似乎这样能证实自己所言不虚，“我打赌不用一分钟就能听到离舰的广播。”

Sulu咧嘴笑笑，还没来得及回答，就听到广播里传来让船员按照甲板字母顺序离开的指示。“上一段短程大家都辛苦了，希望这次长达一周的休整所有人都能好好放松。” 他听出了舰长熟悉的声音，“Kirk out.”

Chekov站起来，伸手挎过Sulu的臂弯，“我们得赶紧下去，医生说让我们一下云桥就去找他。” 男孩舔了舔嘴唇上干燥的皮肤，“他已经联系好了医院，只要我们过去做完基本检查就可以开始治疗了。” Chekov话毕稍稍用力地捏了下Sulu的掌心。

Sulu眨眨眼睛，把手搭在男孩的肩膀，跟着他毫不犹豫的迈开步子。

 

—————————

 

 

Pavel Chekov能听见自己的血液。

能听见它们呼号咆哮，带着轰轰的鸣响冲撞在血管。能感受到热血冲上脑袋，像是潮水一样拍打在耳膜。男孩试图放松促浅的呼吸，肩膀一耸一耸，手指交错在一起。

他讨厌医院，讨厌生冷的白色建筑，讨厌如同镜面一样的乳白色瓷砖，尤其是讨厌“家属不能陪同患者”的规则。他不知道Hikaru在里面怎么样，不知道他会不会因为刺痛而皱紧眉毛，会不会因为紧张而默念自己的名字。

他总能获得一切的答案，他曾经不眠不休来推演被视作奇迹的物理定律，他也能在短短几秒计算出无数航线，他有去知晓一切未知的能力，但他却不知道相隔不远的手术室里，Hikaru的任何情况。

 

那是医生么？Pavel Chekov大声地在心里发问，那个像自己走过来的是医生，他脱去了绿色的手术服，抬手摘下束紧头发的帽子，一副手术完成了的样子。

手！术！完！成！的！样！子！

男孩跌跌撞撞地跑到医生身边，砰地撞在Bones怀里，医生伸手扶稳男孩，拍拍他的背。“Mr.Sulu在那面的病房里等着，你可以去看他了。” 

Chekov其实在听到一半的时候就已经冲进医生身侧的病房，他看到亚裔青年眼睛上蒙上了一圈纱布，几根长一些的黑色的发丝凌乱地落在眼前。像是听见男孩没法抑制的喘息，青年抬头露出一个这一周以来最释然的笑容，抿抿唇。

Chekov发誓不让自己露出哭腔，双手慌乱地抹掉从脸颊上滚落的泪珠，轻轻咳了咳，说道。

“欢迎回来，Hikaru。”

 

————————————————————————

 

 

“那么今天的作业就是，对于Devore星本土环境分析以及阐述其对于本地植物的影响。” Sulu皱着眉头，不太满意自己的话被学生们的窃窃私语湮没。

“那个是…企业号上的传奇领航员Chekov先生吧？” 满头红发的外星女孩用手捂着嘴，尽可能地压低声音。“啊啊啊是的是的！！天啊啊啊啊！！Chekov先生只比我们大了十岁不到就成为了星际联邦史上最年轻的中校！！”

Sulu无可奈何地夹起书本和讲义，一边从讲台上走下来一边没忘记喊一句，“这次论文成绩要折合期末学分，请同学们按时发到我邮箱里。” Chekov倚着后门看着他，一只手拎着军帽，另一只手等Sulu走来顺势就牵起了他的手，身上还穿着没来得及换下来的军装。

“所以你又在我课结尾捣乱，” Sulu推了推鼻梁上的黑框眼镜，用另一只没被拉着的手把眼巴巴盯着自己的人额前的碎发拨开。

“反正你也要讲完了，” Chekov挑挑眉毛，“而我等不及见你了Hikaru，一分钟都等不了。”  
Sulu笑得在眼睛弯起细碎的皱纹，“对了，昨天你说星际舰队找你，到底是为了什么事？”

Chekov伸出舌头碰了碰嘴唇，“到家再跟你说。”

 

————————————————————————

 

“等等等等…你的意思是，星际联邦有一个地面的职位，而他们选了你？”

“差不多…但因为我有Captain的推荐信和考核的好成绩，所以不算很难就得到了。” Chekov把用过的餐具捡拾到洗碗机里，蹲下去把程序订好，起身解释道。“ 再加上我一直对这个研究非常感兴趣，所以简直是完美的工作。 ”

Sulu摘下眼镜放在桌子上，用指腹揉了揉鼻梁，“前几年我视力下滑的时候我们有做过约定，不会因为这个影响到你对于未来的任何选择。我知道Pasha热爱领航员，甚至有一天可以成为一个优秀的舰长…” Sulu没说完，只是轻轻地叹了一口气。

前两年Sulu的视力急剧下滑，一开始以为是近视，后来医生确诊是因为最初的毒素还是造成了无法逆转的伤害。当Sulu不得不带着超高度数眼镜，星际联邦给了他新的职位，让他在星际学院教书，而非继续掌舵。在那之后，Chekov每年45天的假期，无论停在哪个星系，只要允许他都会迫不及待地飞回地球，等到假期结束再带着一切的不舍飞回去。不论是Chekov还是Sulu，每天一次的全息影像通话还是显得太不够了。

“不是的Hikaru，” Chekov说得如此快以至于他甚至嚷出了很久都不再出现的俄罗斯口音，“不是Hikaru的原因，是我，我很早之前就一直在关注了，不是突然决定或者临时起意，我真的深思熟虑后才做出这个选择。而且舰长大副都对我的决定很支持，他们甚至都给我写了没有任何人能忍心拒绝的推荐信。”

Sulu看起来没有接受这个回答，但他默默地把放在桌子上的眼镜重新架在鼻子上，垂着眼睛看不清表情。

“Hikaru…” Chekov有点慌乱，脸皱成一团，“是我不好，我应该提前和你商量的，而不是都做完了才告诉你。”

“Pasha，我什么时候知道都没有关系，因为这是你自己的生活，但是我担心的是你终有一天会后悔的。” Sulu直直地盯着男孩，严肃至极。

 

Chekov咔吧咔吧地眨眨一双灰蓝色的眼睛，认真想了几秒，“我们可以养只大狗么Hikaru？我可以每晚回来去遛它！”

Sulu成功地融化在这个和话题丝毫没有一丝关联的问题，露出了一如既往的温柔笑容。

“别急，等我把院子里的杂草清掉的。”

 

 

 

之后就是一双人一条狗一院花没羞没躁的生活了。（x）


	6. 补上章 *之后干了个爽*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC-17  
> NC-17  
> NC-17

Chekov没法停止从喉咙里溢出粘连成一串的喘息。

他还清清楚楚地记得Sulu手指被指挥台冒着蓝光的按键衬得苍白的样子，也见过他发白的指尖用力握在剑柄。而现在天天能看到的是那双手穿梭在园子里的花枝缝隙之间，捡拾摘去赘余的枯枝残朵，还有那个人站在讲台上，一只手虚握扣放在讲桌上，另一只手随着课堂进展规律地翻动讲义。

 

而这同样也不是Sulu的手第一次触摸他的皮肤，可Chekov甚至还是能敏感地感受到，和自己热得滚烫的脸颊相比温度略低的指腹，能感到擦过自己腰际时他手上薄薄的茧。男孩以为自己的身体早已应该习惯这样的触碰，可每每的感受都又一次的崭新而火辣。如果单纯的爱抚能留下痕迹，Chekov毫不质疑地坚信自己的身上一定会遍布像是被鞭子抽打而留下的灼热的印记。

 

俄罗斯男孩长长的金黄色睫毛根部被泪水润湿，伸开身体的线条得像冰湖上展翅的天鹅。一派清澈的灰蓝色眸子一如暴雪来临前的天空，混沌而狂热。Sulu像抚摸着花蕾一样轻柔的抚摸男孩的脸颊，也像在主导和控制一样，揉捻着男孩胸前泛粉的凸起。Chekov毫无提防地被他拨弄，喉咙紧紧地惊叫一声，尾音伴随着朦胧的鼻音弥散在Sulu的耳畔。男孩瘦长的胳膊战栗着搂住Sulu的肩膀，晶亮的汗液沿着脖颈的侧面滑落，拖着水痕消失在突出的锁骨后面。

“快点…Karu…” Sulu很乐于看到Chekov几乎无法完整地喊出自己的名字，也很乐于看到男孩腰腹难耐地扭动，露出完美的褶皱线条，还有他修长的腿微微夹着收紧在自己的腰上。

黑发男人亲吻着男孩濡湿的眼睑，舔舐着他半张的唇角，吮吸着他脖子和肩膀连接处绷紧的肌肉，啮咬上他光滑的脖颈上分明的喉结。Chekov在这样细碎缠绵的吻里面化成一滩，脚掌翻着不可思议的角度，指节则在Sulu的背上用力屈起。

年轻而感性，Sulu发出一声叹息，却又足够强大，可以依靠。

他们相携，从舵手和领航员，到教授与科研官，Sulu不知道如果没有Chekov，自己要怎样才能挺过完全失明的日子，和无法在星际间穿梭的悲痛。他汲取着他的爱来捱过最低谷，他扶着他走过人生的寒冬。

Sulu沉溺在漫无边际的肌肤相亲中，向前挺身，把两个人下半身滚烫得充血的坚硬碰撞摩擦在一起。Sulu把润滑剂挤在掌心，用指尖蘸着抵上男孩的洞口，把透明的黏液沾满缩动的穴口和内壁。故意放慢而清晰地捏揉着嫩粉的软肉，对比之下显得粗粝的指尖上的茧子可以的摩擦，让男孩压抑地轻喘，甚至略带哭腔地催促自己。

 

Sulu满意地听着他喜欢的嘤叮热腾腾地氤氲在淫靡的空气中，连带着让人脸红的啧啧水声，把食指全部伸入Chekov的后穴，尽管他不知道这是第多少次这样做了，可难以置信的柔软和灼热，还有他心爱的男孩全心全意包裹着自己的感觉却让他的心脏咚咚作响，呼吸止不住地变短变粗。

 

Chekov不知道怎么描述，被陆续增多的手指打开，被展示被毫无保留的探索，那种能让人发丝都战栗的快意。Chekov被汗水沾得软塌塌的卷发凑近Sulu的脸颊，亚裔男子哑着嗓子问到，“可以么？”男孩哼出一声，点着头示意可以。

 

Sulu没有停顿地便没入，顺畅地不可思议，仿佛一切都是为此而生的。Chekov扬起下巴，这感觉好到难以置信，身后的充实和自己抵在腹部的坚硬性器，双倍的刺激让他抑制不了的收紧双腿。男孩骤然缩紧的穴口让Sulu闷哼一声，小心翼翼地调整着角度，多年的相处他早已对这具躯体熟悉至极，他知道腰窝上的搔痒可以让男孩一边笑一边躲的挺起腰，他也知道耳后的喷气可以让男孩的脖颈和耳根烧成一片。因此他迅速地确定了方向，专注的向同一个点进攻。Chekov尖叫着蜷缩起双腿，俄语和英语含糊地混杂在一起，眼神失焦，迷离地试图把视线聚集在Sulu的脸上。男孩迎合一样地向前凑了凑，难以忍受一样地把自己的性器前端往前面人的小腹上摩擦，试图寻求一些缓解下体越来越难耐胀痛的办法。Sulu安慰一样的握住男孩的阴茎，有规律地上下撸动。同时加快抽插的速度，男孩细碎的呻吟在一片混乱中变得越来越密，最后伴随着崩溃一样的啜泣把白浊溅上Sulu的腰腹。Chekov一度不知道自己是否还清醒着，也不知道自己是否丢人的大喊大叫，只有快感顺着脊柱冲上大脑，和几乎没有力气动弹的手脚清晰的留在记忆里。

 

Chekov眼睛一合上就没有再眨开的念头，恨不得一下睡过去。Sulu推推他，“起来Pasha，我们去清理一下再睡。” Chekov耍赖一样躺着，丝毫没有挪动。

 

 

 

 

之后他就被扛进了浴室…（x）

 


End file.
